Janamir, Great Sorcerer of Gondor
History of Janamir, Great Sorcerer of Gondor Early Life Janamir was born in a little town near the Erias in Gondor, in the cold and dark days of the year TA 2955. The father of Janamir, named Doromir lived with his wife, the mother of Janamir, Nenwen, in that little town along the Erias. Doromir was a great farmer and provided the whole town of their food, but at the time Janamir was born, the harvest was really bad. It was the cause of the very bad illnes of Janamir, after a few days he almost died, but because of a travelling herbalist who saved him with very special Elvish herbs, he survived. The Attack When Janamir was about 10 years old, he and his family were eating at the dinnertable late at night, just like every other day. But at a given moment they heard a woman screaming to death, so Doromir stood up from the table and grabbed his father's sword and ran outside. People were shouting 'There are goblin's attacking the town, quickly hide!'. Nenwen helped Janamir hide in the closet, saying "we love you son, decide well about what to do with the time given to you", then she ran outside with a torch in her hand. Janamir, who was scared to death, sat in the corner of the closet with his hands over his ears. After a couple of hours later he carefully opened his eyes and removed his hands. There was a complete silence in the area, but because it was in the middle of the night it should have been really dark, but instead there was a strange glare coming through a little gap in the wall. Carefully stepping out of the closet he petrified by seeing his mother beheaded lying down in a pile of blood. 2973 joins army of Gondor. 2976 becomes Captain and meets Thorongil. 2980 Thorongil leaves Gondor after the attack on Umbar. In 2981 Janamir leaves Minas Tirith for Rhovanion. 2982 Janamir meets Radagast the Brown and becomes his trainee. In 2985 Janamir meets Fharil and becomes a Knight of the Knights of Eriador, the first man to be so. 2990 Janamir leaves Mirkwood and travels through Moria, where he spends one year fighting with the dwarves. In 2991 Janamir leaves Moria and arrives in Rivendell, where he meets Fharil once again. Elrond teaches Janamir more of ancient magic. In 2993 Fharil orders Janamir to go to Bree and fight alongside them against the evil men who inhabit the region. There he meets Gloirin Ironblood and together they aided Strider and the Dúnedain. There Janamir befriends Langlas, one of the Dúnedain. In 2995 Fharil holds a great meeting for all the Knights of Eriador. There he made Gloirin the Dwarf-Lord of the Knights of Eriador and Janamir, the General-Commander, succeeding Thuriond. That same year he adopted Fhanidan, son of the deceased Fhaladan. Gloirin and Janamir 3018 TA Amdír was stabbed by a morgul blade. Gloirin travelled to Bree to trade armour, he stayed in the Prancing Pony where Janamir met him. Together with Strider they then fought and killed Amdír who had turned into a wraith. Since Strider had to leave Gloirin and Janamir went search for the Witch-King who had stabbed him. Fharil, who had come to Bree, told Gloirin and Janamir to go to Tom Bombadil to ask whether he had seen the Witch-King, which he had. Bombadil went with them to the Great Barrow where they saw the Witch-King talk to Skorgrîm. They followed them, which let them to the Gaunt-Lord Sambrog which with the help of Bombadil they defeated. The trail of the Witch-King then went to the Lone-Lands and together with the Dúnadan Candaith Gloirin and Janamir climbed Weathertop. The trail went dead there so they travelled to Ost Guruth. Also in Ost Guruth was Radagast. From Radagast they heard that Ivar the Bloodhand was in Agamaur and with his help they defeated the second Gaunt-Lord. Category:Knight of Eriador Category:General-Commander of the Knights of Eriador Category:Lord of Men of the Knights of Eriador Category:Men Category:Dúnedain Category:Gondorians